The new variety of miniature rose plant of the present invention originated from a controlled crossing made during the summer of 2003 in a breeding program between ‘KORvapoco’, a non-patented rose; and ‘KORnilsca’ described and illustrated in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,268 issued on Feb. 21, 2006.
As part of the rose development program, Tim-Hermann Kordes germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization the following winter and conducted evaluations and observations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Offenseth-Sparrieshoop, Germany. The resulting seedlings exhibited distinctive physical and biological characteristics. The new rose plant was selected as a single plant from the seedling beds due to its superior characteristics. The new rose plant ‘KORzanaby’ was selected in May, 2004 from the seedling beds to be asexually propagated for further evaluation. The first asexual reproduction of ‘KORzanaby’ was done by rooting softwood cuttings in August, 2004 in Odense, Denmark.
The hybridization, seed production, seed germination, seedling selection, and subsequent propagations were conducted in controlled greenhouse environments. This new and distinctive miniature rose variety is named ‘KORzanaby’.
This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments show that the foregoing and all other characteristics of ‘KORzanaby’ come true to form and are transmitted through succeeding generations.